Over the years, numerous flying insect traps have been proposed. Most employ light to attract the flies and a sticky medium to trap them. One of the earliest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,169, issued in 1923. It provides a sheet of fly paper mounted on a bracket attachable to an electric light bulb suspended from the ceiling with the bulb located in front of the sticky side of the paper. A more sophisticated approach is shown in Japanese Utility Model Report 50(1975)-35778 dated Apr. 15, 1975, wherein a fluorescent light is mounted beneath a panel and above a horizontal rod from which a ribbon of fly paper is hung lengthwise. Apparently the panel is intended to be mounted against a ceiling or other horizontal surface. Still other fly traps are slotted boxes with interior lights containing insect catching bodies, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,749,717 and 3,023,539; boxes containing blowers to blow the light-attracted insects into an enclosure e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,806,321 and 3,152,420; traps employing heat lamps to stun the insects with provision for suffocating the stunned victims, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,373. Still others are of the type which electrocute the bugs, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,351 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 225,630, or which attract the bugs by both light and odor, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,961. Most have a removable dead insect holder, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,457.
The present invention is of the light attracting variety, provides a readily replaceable sanitary, sticky insect trapping medium and is readily adjustable from a configuration attractively displaying only indirect light to one completely exposing the light source for use when aesthetics are not important, as after hours in a restaurant.